


No Chill

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom really needs to pee but Tord won't let him go. Based on my experience at school today. But fortunately I made it to the bathroom, unlike Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chill

“And that's why we no longer use Element 115 and Element-”

“Mr. Larsson, can I use the bathroom?” Tom interrupted his teacher. 

“No, Tom. You know the rules, 15 minutes after class and 15 minutes before class.” Tord said through clenched teeth, he denies hating Tom but in truth he really despises him. The eyeless student always caused trouble, was suspiciously smelling of vodka every other day, slept in class, disrespected Tord, and always argued with him. If this was the first or third class of the day, the Norwegian wouldn’t hate him as much. But, this was the last class of the day, when Tord’s patience was on thin ice. And Tom always seemed to stomp on that ice everyday.

“But there’s 15 minutes of class left!”

“Actually there’s 14, you’ll have to wait till the end of class.” The teacher retorted smugly as he saw Tom’s legs close tightly together under his seat. This was the only way he could get sweet revenge on the Jehovah without parents or administration on his ass. Tom spent the entirety of class silent and watching the clock, desperately trying not to piss himself. He shouldn’t have drank the entire water bottle of vodka in his last class, now his bladder was screaming at him to relieve himself. Every time he and Mr. Larsson made eye contact, he made sure to give the man his best puppy dog like eyes. The teacher would grin wickedly and continue to tell the class about their homework for today.

Tom wasn’t listening until he heard the bell, grabbing his backpack and making a dash for the door when Mr. Larsson stopped him. “Sorry, Mr. Ridgewell, but since you were the first one to get ready and up, you’ll be the last one to leave.” Tord said with a devious grin. Tom groaned, begged, prairie dogging, and yelled at the teacher. His other classmates left, leaving them both alone together. Tord was about to excuse Tom when he heard the unmistakable sound of piss pooling on the floor, Tom’s face becoming red with embarrassment and relief. Tord stared at his student as he pissed himself, his cock hardening in his pants, no words were said between each other as Tom emptied his bladder. 

“Holy shit, did pissing myself turn you on, Mr. Larsson?” Tom gasped, his eyes staring at the tent in his teacher’s pants. This time it was Tom’s turn to grin wickedly. Mr. Larsson’s face heated up, shameful. 

“You don’t say a thing, and I won’t say a thing.” The teacher told his student, walking away and into the supply closet for the Lost and Found box as well as a mop and floor cleaner. He handed Tom the box to look for an extra pair of pants, not looking at him in the eyes. 

“You’re a pervert, Mr. Larsson. But you’re hot too, I’m 18 and more than willing to get down on my knees to suck you off anytime.” Tom said as he changed his pants and left, leaving his teacher with a hard on and piss on his classroom floor.


End file.
